


Painting Flowers

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Because I'm Shane Trash, Chaptered, F/M, Gen, Hidden Block!OC, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, Platonic OC/Ian, Platonic OC/Jimmy, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Self-Insert Bullshit, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree joined Hidden Block hoping to get a fresh start at the whole "making friends" thing. And, for the most part, they have.</p><p>That is, until, Shane fucking Gill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm basically trash. I'm sorry. (jk i'm not sorry at all)
> 
> And also this is a chapter to basically introduce my self-insert! Her name is Bree and she's very musically inclined. She's the best rhythm game player out of all the groups (both Hidden Block AND Normal Boots), and she's good at fighters, but she's terrible at shooters and platformers.
> 
> I'll add more personality traits into my notes as we go, but that's basically her synopsis. She's essentially an Asagao version of me, with my video game strengths and weaknesses.

Bree took one step into the Hidden Block club room and knew that there was something definitely wrong.

It wasn't like they hadn't been expecting some strange shit, considering that they HAD willingly joined these six losers. After all, it was basically the only place where they really fit in anymore. They'd been considered a loser or a freak after coming out as a panromantic nan0girl, and they had never felt more alone in the world. Their heart was heavy, and the only thing that really seemed to calm it anymore was video games.

They had befriended a nice girl with bright pink hair named Hana, however, despite the warnings Mai gave them about Hana being "a total main character" and "being completely oblivious to everything".

Hana was a dear friend to Bree. They had never felt like they'd had a friend until they'd met Hana and Mai. They had become their sisters, in a strange way. They had related to Hana on a personal level, as well. It was amazing how many similarities they had. They had both grown up with poor backgrounds and were going to Asagao Academy on a scholarship deal, and they had both lost a parent. (For Hana, it was her mother, who died, but for Bree, it was their father, who they had never met.)

It was through their friendship with Hana that they ended up gaining wind of the Normal Boots Club and the Hidden Block Club.

Before meeting Hana, Bree had simply been a normal person, minding their own business, writing and making music in their spare time. They had been completely fine before ever getting to know the guys. They kept to themselves, and stayed in their lane, not wanting to provoke anybody. And for the most part, they had done fairly well in that area.

But that all seemingly went to shit after she had started talking more and more to Hana Mizuno.

She had mentioned the two groups of boys a few times, and honestly, Bree had been fairly interested. They had been looking forward to the possibility of meeting some of Mai and Hana's other friends, especially guys, since back in America, Bree had had a lot of male friends. The way she described each and every guy was short, but gave Bree a feel for who they were within seconds.

Jon was already their favorite, it seemed, with a love of musicals and theatre, and honestly, just from hearing him speak, Bree could tell that they would more than likely be fast friends. Bree, as a music nerd themselves, was definitely not adverse to either musicals or theatre, and they were going to have a blast with figuring out his vocal capabilities.

PBG was the other co-founder of the Normal Boots Club, and he seemed to be a decent person as well. His love of sports was something Bree would never be able to comprehend, but that didn't bother them much. He seemed like he could be a good guy, if they could get enough time to actually talk to him.

Satch was very smart. So smart, in fact, that he seemed to rival Bree for the top of the Academics list. It didn't matter much to them, since they had normally not done much in the way of either studying or putting in a lot of effort to get decent grades. They seemingly had a knack for understanding and comprehending things. But Satch was a dedicated person, and he took the time to learn every single thing and memorize it to the point of perfection. Plus, he had a very nice voice. (One that, as a music nerd, Bree appreciated very much, considering how much they loved low voices.)

Jared seemed like he might be a bit snooty, but there wasn't anything wrong with that. He was a model, for Pete's sake. Not only that, but he WAS an admittedly attractive person. He had a natural, extroverted aura about him that seemed to draw everyone in like a magnet. However, Bree seemed to be the only person that wasn't totally drawn to him, and she assumed that it was mostly due to that extroverted aura, as she was much more introverted in nature.

Jirard was the kindest person that Bree had ever met. His smile was contagious, and he always wanted to share his happiness with others. It was people like him that made Bree believe that there was hope left in the world. He never ceased to make Bree laugh or smile, and he had the most compassionate smile they had ever seen.

Paul was a charismatic politician. He was smart, sharp-witted, and quick with his tongue. There was almost nothing he couldn't talk his way out of. Bree didn't even have to wonder why he was the Student Council President. He was clearly great at what he did, and that was evident in his tone every time he spoke about what the Council was doing.

Nick and Josh were fairly close, and never really wanted to be apart, but when they were, Bree found that they tended to sound a lot alike in certain aspects of their personalities as well. They both were fairly similar in terms of humor, and they were both bearded, so there were some connections. Bree didn't really get a lot of time to talk to them, either together or separately, so they never really got to base any opinion on them, at least not yet.

And then there was Shane fucking Gill.

Shane Gill was the most snooty, ungrateful dick Bree had ever come across in all their time at Asagao Academy. He was stuck up, and refused to talk to people, even being cold towards his fellow Normal Boots members. She didn't understand what his deal was, nor did she understand why he had to act like he was better than everybody else, despite being in the same boat as the other transfers. He was a good artist, sure, but that didn't mean he could distance himself from the rest of the world like this. He had everything that Bree wanted - friends, talent, and lots of people swooning over him (because despite his hard exterior, he was definitely cute, Bree had to admit) - and he didn't seem to care about any of it.

But that didn't matter, at least not now.

Because here they were, and they were getting ready to join the Hidden Block club.

Ian was their best friend. The two of them were both sarcastic, cynical, and bitter, and they bonded over their shared attitudes towards certain things. They were two peas in a pod - tsunderes, actually very sweet once you got to know them, and protective as all get-out. Bree wondered how they managed to get through to him, but they understood that he was a very secretive person, and that he wouldn't just be friendly with everyone.

Jimmy was their second closest friend, but still a friend nonetheless. They bonded over their shared interest in cute things, and being extremely and flamboyantly not-straight. Jimmy was definitely someone that Bree could relate to, and they were both very passionate about their personalities.

Wallid was another good friend, and they mostly bonded through memes. They tended to have inside jokes that few would understand, but many would laugh at anyway. Jimmy seemed to be the most consistent with the laughter, because he was almost as meme-y as they were.

Jeff and Bree got along just fine, and they tended to be the Team Moms of the group - Jeff was noticeably more concerned with everybody and their well-being, but Bree was the one that kept everybody in line. Bree respected him for being so kindhearted, and he was definitely fun to hang around.

Everything that Ian wasn't, Caddy was. Caddy was the epitome of energy, a constantly moving ball of Red Bull with a thick accent. It was almost head-spinning how fast he went sometimes. Bree found him to be a little too fast-paced, but they liked talking to him nonetheless. His best quality was definitely how he could help them cheer up whenever they were in a bad mood.

And finally, there was Luke. Luke was not only the most suave person Bree had ever met, but he was also the most rhythmically perfect.

Bree could go on and on about Luke for ages. He was definitely her favorite to hang out with, on the rare occasion that they did. He was usually pretty busy, keeping up with his budding local music career, writing rhymes, and generally being one of the most popular students in the school. He had a knack for rhythm, and there was nothing he couldn't find music in.

It appeared that Bree had a little bit of a crush on him.

But here she was, in Hidden Block, against all odds.

And she was going to kick some ass.


End file.
